Angelo
by Na-Na-Natsume
Summary: There are things that can't be explained trough words. I don't own KHR ...just this fic lol  I hope you enjoy reading my story even a little and reviewing is appreciated, it's my first time posting written stuff so yeahh   "


Hibari is painfully beautiful and on top of that an excellent student. I look at him but he seems so distant even though he's standing right next to me…. I'm a coward.

_Beautiful silky hair, long pale fingers that reach out to touch my face..._

_Ah, what should I do?_

_That gorgeous face is drawing near mine staring at me._

_I can't look back into those eyes but I'm still staring at him, Kyoya…damn, I want to kiss those lips, I want you, I rally have been-for so long. Hmm..? My own body leans closer to him as a sort of reflex._

"_Bucking horse, are you listening?" He posed squinting his eyes." Don't tell me you got sick you weak herbivore."_

"_Ehh ? Me s-sick? ah-ahah, I'm fine" Yeah ,I know, I'm a liar and a coward._

_I can't say what I rally feel like Kyoya…not when you look like that at me._

_I'm sorry; I'll just smile for now, only for you._

_The soft hands finally left my face leaving behind they're warmth._

_But I didn't want you to let go, don't want you to ever leave me._

"_Hn, good or I'd have to bite you to death." And so his beautiful face becomes expressionless again._

_Ah, that phrase, one of Kyoya's favorites to threaten people with but, I wouldn't mind if you rally did bite me, my smile widens up a bit just thinking of it._

_How cute, Kyoya's blushing though it might just be my imagination well, since right after he was glaring_

_It's fine, I know you don't rally mean it-the real Kyoya, the one I love is..is one of the most gentile and carrying persons I have meet, he just likes to hide it because his to shy. Isn't that right Kyoya?_

_You beat me up and say I'm a useless herbivore and yet, who is the one treating my wounds afterwards before taking care of his own even though you rally have no idea of how to treat them?..you never treat you're wounds anyway do you?_

_I've seen Kyoya smile nicely helping people out in his own way or gathering stray animals, petting them gently when no one is looking, but I saw it haha,Kyoya's always so nice._

_Crap, his staring at me again._

"_I'm listening Kyoya..go on.."I nodded my head trying to remember what he said._

_He hesitated for a minute then continued._

_Happy he didn't hit me for using his given name I also continued to watch him and completely forget what he was saying._

_The tone of his voice alone would never fail to capture me-a soft line between low tones like smooth velvet and whispering. I can never tell when his rally angry or not,_

_his voice is still soft and sensual while he'll sentence you to death._

_Truth is, I don't know what I'd do if you were to whisper my name closely, Ah, I've become a pervert as well, it's because it's Kyoya's..it's you're voice. It's because you're too sweet and will bite me to death if I ever say it out loud ..even so,I want to say it..I want the whole world to hear it, but I can't. I'm a coward._

"_K-Kyoya, is this necessary?"_

_He shot another glare at me." Yes, I want to make sure you pay attention."_

_His body is inches away from mine…_

_So close, to close and so cutely unaware how much you're torturing me right now. My neck feels dry,I can't even say something back to him whenever he asks things, I retort to just nodding my head ..So uncool._

_I only have this sudden urge to just grab you closer in my arms and never let go. Heheh, you'd fit perfectly, Kyoya is so small…you also hate it when I say that too..and it only makes me want to hold you even tighter..somehow protecting you of the world.. Ha, I 'm lying, Kyoya would be able to take care of himself I'm sure..I may only want to keep you away form the world for my selfish reasons. Yes indeed, I'm a cowardly perverted person….and a liar-there's no way I'm going to tell you all of this._

_Kyoya stops talking expecting more then just a nod form me._

"_Oh, right, then we'll just practice l-later?" Words are stammering out hopefully he didn't mind it, after all, I 'm just a weak herbivore right?_

_He gets up and leaves gracefully, the conversation was over sooner then I thought and now he walks away._

_I want to walk up to him, to walk with him but I'm not sure I can't keep up. I'm a klutz who would drag his prideful image down._

_Sigh, Kyoya's pride is everything to him…I watch him go._

"_Kyoya…sembra un angelo per me"Ooops, said it out loud._

_He-he,he looked back,_

_Will he also stay?...please Kyoya, stay. He won't, he only looked back because he doesn't understand the words…he doesn't understand at all..how could he? His still a child, a dear child who has yet to know what I feel …_

_That's why I can't tell you .._

_Would you stay if I did? Then I would..uselss, you have already left…_

_Kyoya-I love you._

_Its only been a couple of hours from then and what am I doing? I was so anxious to see him that I came early. Worse, my cute Kyoya is sleeping here on the roof top..he looks so defenseless.._

_Hah,I probably shouldn't wake him up but I can't stop my hand from ruffling his soft ebony hair..I know I shouldn't, you barley make time to sleep… only a few hours on the roof top its not enough you stubborn person.._

_Danm, damn, damn!.His so close! And my hand stops moving-_

_He whispered my name in his sleep._

_Kyoya,are you dreaming of me?I'm so happy. I rally want to kiss you though I don't..I can't, I'm still coward._

_I close my eyes tightly to stop from crying, have no courage to tell you anything and even if I did you wouldn't know what it means..becose you're to pure. I shouldn't even be thinking of it …now, I can't help but feel like crying.._

_Seconds later I feel lips over my own-Kyoya?_

"_You're such an herbivore" I hear him say pulling away and small arms wrap around my shoulders. He buries his face in my shirt tightening the hug._

"S-stop crying or I'll bite you to death.."A bit of emotion showing in his voice for the first time and it still beautiful, maybe more so then before

_Some moments passed before I can register what he was asking._

"…_Better? "I look at him finally realizing he was blushing hugging only to hide it. My smile magically appears and I know it's even more uncool to cry as you smile but it doesn't matter. I hug him back, my cute Kyoya._

"_Ah, a lot better."_

_Its bliss, you knew. I didn't have to say anything. I love you, I love you ,I love you forever…_

"_Thanks Kyo-chu.."_

"…"

_A crap,I forgot he hates me saying that too._

"_K…Kamikorosu" His glaring again, not good._

"_W-wait, please…KYOOYAA!"_

_End._


End file.
